Quite The Catch
by Ralinde
Summary: Ginny doesn't need a man to make her feel desirable. All she needs to do is look into the mirror - or into the eyes of a dear friend. Written for the Fanfic Dominoes Game on HPFC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for the Fanfic Dominoes Game, for the pairing Ginny/Ginny. Yeah, I know. Probably one of the hardest things I've ever written!

* * *

"What's he pining over _her_ for?" Ginny asked her mirror image. "I mean, it's not as tough she's better looking. By Godric, no, I look far better than she does. I've got better skin, to start with. My hair isn't sleek, like hers. And thank Merlin that my hair is fiery red, not black. Black isn't even a colour," she added disdainfully. She whirled around. "Hmm, I do look good in olive. I should wear this more often, I think. It accentuates all the right places... But then again, I always look good, no matter what I wear."

Her reflection stared back at her, as though encouraging her to continue.

"I'm better at spellwork, too, you know. My Bat-Bogey Hex is famous and my Reducto is among the strongest in the D.A., including that of Fred and George's. I wield a wand like we're one, the wand and I. I'd like to see _her_ trying that. My wand picked me, because it knew what I was capable of, it saw my potential. And damn, do I have potential!"

Her reflection nodded in silent agreement.

"You know, he's a tosser if he can't see what's right in front of him. I'm done with it," she decided all of a sudden. "I don't need Harry Potter. I'm a smart, witty, good looking girl. I can stand a fight. I can play Quidditch like Charlie or Oliver and I want to persue a professional career. And if I may say so myself, I'm quite the catch. _I'_d certainly date me if I had the opportunity. What do you think?" she asked the hitherto silent mirror.

"You are amazing," Ginny-in-the-mirror said.

"Thank you. You're very good-looking yourself too."

For a while, they just stood there, watching each other with admiration.

"I'm smart, I'm strong, I'm fun to be around. Quite the catch indeed," Ginny stated proudly.

Her reflection could only agree.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, this is for fanfiction Dominoes on the HPFC.

* * *

Tonks looked in envy as the couple dansed. She hadn't had a big fancy wedding like this. They had tried to keep it low, but Bill and Fleur had taken an opposite direction and there were lots of family and friends present. She noticed Ginny on the other side of the circle and smiled at her. She liked the youngest Weasley. She was the first one of them who had taken a liking to her, and it was partly because of her that Tonks kept coming back to the Burrow. She admired the redhead for her courage and fierceness. She liked the way she laughed or could light up a room with just her presence. She cast another glance in her direction, and found that she had moved to another spot - or maybe had gone to fetch a drink.

Tonks turned around. It wasn't a bad idea actually, to get a refreshment. It was quite warm in the tent. She walked towards the bar, hoping to get another glimpse of Ginny, or even have a moment to chat with her, as they usually did when she came around. She found her indeed at the bar, holding two glasses of wine. Tonks was greeted by a warm smile.

"Hey you," Ginny said. "Fancy a glass of wine?" She held one of the glasses up invitingly. "It's the one you like."

She was surprised. "How do you know..."

"I listen. And I observe," Ginny said, a twinkle in her eyes.

In that twinkle, Tonks saw something that startled her. She knew she fancied theredhead, but she had never thought the feeling could be mutual.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And the third Ginny-centred drabble for the Fanfic Dominoes!_

* * *

"Ginny? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ginny looked up and saw Fleur standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She seemed hesitant about something.

Ginny shrugged. "If you must."

It wasn't exactly inviting, but then again it wasn't meant to be like that. The last thing she wanted was Fleur getting too close.

Fleur entered and after an awkward moment sat herself down on the duvet - _too close_, Ginny thought as she caught a whiff of Fleur's perfume.

"I know we 'aven't exactly seen eye to eye, but I'd like to ask you if you're okay with zis weddink."

Ginny was startled by the question. "Why would you ask me? Like, if I said no, would you call it off?"

"Of course not," Fleur replied indignantly. "I love Bill. But you're 'is sister. It would mean a lot to me if we could be friends - or if you could at least accept me in your family."

Ginny was silent for a moment. She thought she understood why Fleur posed her that question. All her brothers were - very obviously - in various stades of gobsmacked by the blonde, and ever since Fleur declared her persisting love for Bill after he got attacked by Fenrir, even her mum had warmed up to her.

"I suppose I could try," she conceded eventually.

"Great," Fleur said and her face split into a smile before she hugged Ginny. Ginny tensed up.

"Too much?" Fleur asked hesitantly. Ginny nodded and Fleur quickly let go of the redhead. "Well, I'll be off then. Zanks for giving me a chance, Ginny."

Ginny watched Fleur walk out of her bedroom and sighed as soon as the blonde had left. _Why did it all have to be so confusing? Why did so have to crush on her brother's fiancée?_


End file.
